


(TTS Podfic) Misremembered series by Arboreal

by saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Temporary Amnesia, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not team Cap friendly, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary - When Loki smirked at Rogers in the middle of a battle and told him he would give Rogers what he wanted most in the world, the mind of his old friend back, Tony had a very bad feeling.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers podfic [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128082
Kudos: 14





	(TTS Podfic) Misremembered series by Arboreal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misremembered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046240) by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

Follow the links to my google drive to listen or download options

Part One: [Misremembered ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XuYzdGEu4yPY_fqc66xLb5x4MG6JHQJd)

Part Two: [Out of Context](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GaZwneBnR6r8EpigUSrggc96QITzQPWX)

And thank you Arboreal for giving me permission to podfic this story.


End file.
